


关于崽的小随笔

by RealLULU



Category: Spanking - Fandom, allby, 白宇 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

惩罚喵最好的办法就是面对面打手板。

一开始他会很努力跟你嬉皮笑脸，故意讨好你恳求你不要惩罚他，或者轻一点吧。

处罚开始之后，虽然疼痛，但为了维护自己仅剩的骄傲，他拼命绷着脸不要做出表情，不要让自己太过难堪。

等到手心通红，痛得忍不住了，脸色越来越惨白，眼泪开始一大滴一大滴从眼眶里滚下来。想挣脱，却被牢牢抓住，只好死命扯着自己的手腕，紧紧咬着嘴唇，以为这样可以分散注意力，让自己少疼一些。

白白嫩嫩的小手被抽得一条条红痕肿起，皱着眉头还要偷窥你是不是还在生气。被训斥了扁着嘴又不敢大声哭，空气里只听见他小声的啜泣。

但你知道，今天揍完了过几天肯定还要继续皮，因为就是一只小皮猫！


	2. Chapter 2

这腿，这坐姿，这小爪子缩在毛衣袖子里，啊啊啊浑身上下都很好搞

坐在柔软的沙发里，浑然不觉身边肆意打量的目光，带着肮脏污秽的想法把他从头发丝到脚趾头看了一遍又一遍

而他轻轻咬着嘴唇，微微皱起的眉头显示出他是多么认真思考着文案内容

而我只盯着他松垮垮裤子里的大腿，乖巧放在沙发上的小屁股，那温柔的弧度仿佛在召唤着我把手轻轻放上去。

直到被我压在沙发上的那一刻，他还用迷茫而困惑的眼睛看着我，全然不知我要对他做什么。下一秒，却被我毫不费力地扯下裤子………


	3. Chapter 3

趁他困得不行的时候搞他有非常有意思。

整个人都昏沉沉的，耷拉着脑袋也不说话，你亲他他就勉勉强强地应付一下，魂儿也不在身上，眼皮子打架。

但是被亲得堵着口鼻不能顺畅呼吸，又要耍脾气，挣扎着打开眼皮瞪你。见你腆着脸还想和他亲热，就忿忿地躲开到一边。

你跟过去，从背后环着他，亲他的后脖，摩挲他的细腰窄胯，手伸进裤子里帮他解决。他困得迷迷糊糊的，由着你搞，不一会儿就小小声呻吟着泄在你掌心里。

被压着进入的时候，浆糊般的脑袋蓦地清醒了一下，小幅度地反抗，但已经来不及啦！你自上而下摁住他的蝴蝶骨，仿佛有一双美丽的翅膀铺陈在眼前。

你反复进出，他好困好想睡觉，又被折磨得没有出路，只能被你迫着浮沉在欲海中。最后你终于把自己泄进他的体内，而他早已体力不支半昏半睡过去。你在他额前响亮地亲一口，抱着这个绝世大宝贝去浴室清洗啦！


	4. Chapter 4

想看他和我撒娇。

他撒娇的时候红红的嘴唇会嘟起，圆溜溜的眼睛试探性地观察着我的表情。

如果我嘴角微微上扬，他就撒了欢地蹭，知道我会依他顺着他。他用嗲嗲的声音和我谈条件，如果我故意不答应，他还要撅嘴耍脾气，使小性子，扯着我的胳膊摇晃，眉飞色舞地武力逼迫我应允。

但如果见我脸色不好，他会蹭在一边老老实实地保持安静，时不时咬着嘴唇抬起眼觑着我，小脑袋瓜透明般疯狂动着各种歪脑筋，就想着怎么逗我笑。有时候犯了错，我严肃地批评他，他还会红着眼眶和我道歉，眼泪就啪嗒啪嗒从眼眶里落下来滴在桌子上。被惩罚打手板的时候，咬着嘴唇皱着眉头，想求饶又不敢，就睁着眼睛像受惊的小鸟一样看着我，看得我下不去重手再打他。

可是打疼了也不记仇，抱在怀里亲一亲，捏捏他的小耳朵，说说话讲讲道理，他又会亲亲热热地凑过来，是个不记仇的小东西。


	5. Chapter 5

想让小白分开腿坐在我的大腿上，侧过脸来接吻。亲他的嘴唇，他的嘴唇被我亲得红润鲜艳，啃他的鼻子，亲他的眼睛，一寸寸挪到他的下巴，轻轻咬住。他沉醉的样子那么迷人，闭着眼睛，完全迷醉在情欲中…

我双手从他的衣摆下方伸进去，捏住他胸口的硬粒，轻轻揉搓，他在我身上扭动着，想躲，又仿佛是舒服地凑上来。

进入他的时候他那么乖，咬住嘴唇压抑着呻吟，被我硬掰过脸接吻。他的呻吟被我吞下，他的尖叫声闷在我的喉咙里。

我摩挲着他劲瘦的身材，没有一丝赘肉的腰际，手感细腻柔软，在我身上摆动着仿佛是小美人鱼的尾巴。


	6. Chapter 6

好想把他搂在怀里拼命亲，挠他痒痒，看着他不停挣扎着喘息着笑着躲避着，胸膛起伏，猛然间，蓦地停下来看着你。

你就低头亲他，搞他，让他在你怀里打滚，喊着你哥哥哥哥，边笑得放肆。

做的时候他会红着眼眶，娇嗔地看着你，皱起眉头嘟着嘴，埋怨你把他弄疼了。

这个小妖精，你一个不当心就被他牵着鼻子走了……小妖精，要打屁股才会乖！


	7. Chapter 7

他穿着厚实的衣服，层层叠叠。

只有我知道，厚厚的衣服下，薄薄一片的身体，手感有多好。

温暖的身体，光滑的肌肤，冰凉的手从棉衣下摆伸进去，激得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。胸前的小突起像饱满的果实，硬硬的等着人去采撷。

轻轻捏着胸前的硬粒，他在沙发上欲拒还迎地推着我。裤子被我拉到大腿处，劲瘦的大腿和厚实裤子形成了强烈的对比，特别可爱。

让人忍不住就想亲亲他的小脸蛋。


	8. Chapter 8

想把他的手心打得又红又肿，看他红了眼圈小心翼翼地看你有没有继续生气。发现你还虎着脸，只好低下头默不作声，死死咬着嘴唇继续忍耐。

手掌心被紧紧攥在手里，没办法拿回去，只能任由戒尺一下下打在最娇嫩的部位，一下都躲不开。

眼泪噼里啪啦随着戒尺的起落掉下，打在手臂上，打在你的心里。

但他犯了错，不会轻易免去他的处罚，让他以为做错事是可以被随随便便原谅的。

等他挨完手板，又被要求写检讨书。抽得红肿高起的掌心，微微触碰都要叫唤，更别说拿起笔写字。

但是没有办法，只能咬着牙一笔一画慢慢地磨。额角流着冷汗，眼圈止不住地又湿润了……


	9. Chapter 9

大美人就适合被我亲亲脸，亲亲嘴唇，然后他笑得眉眼弯弯，眼睛亮晶晶地看着你。

又或者冷淡地对待他，看他眼睛里的快乐一点点破碎褪去，露出难以置信的受伤表情。眉头微微皱起，不知是你不对，还是他哪里做错。


End file.
